Yogurt, water bed and porn essay
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Winner of the Geeky Edward Contest 2010. Edward manages the spill yogurt on her, they end up paired to write an essay about reproduction and have some fun on her water bed. Bella comes to realize that nerd people are fun. BxE Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie owns everything Twilight related. I own the idea. **

**This has been written for Geeky Edward Contest 2010. As soon as I read the contest, the idea came to me. Most of the story was written in six hours, the last part was done after day of contemplating (to write more or not to write more?) I had stopped multiple times during the story, saying that it's done, but then I had another idea. So here it is. 21 pages of Word Document worth it. **

**Enjoy! **

"So with whom are you assigned to do the project with?" Rose asked me as we entered the cafeteria.

"No idea. Like I care. The other will do it, anyway." I told her dismissingly and went to the front of the line to get my lunch. I loved it when people moved out of my way.

"You might like it." Rose giggled. "It's about reproduction."

"And what makes you think I'd like that?" I asked, already thinking of how wrong the essay would get if I touched it. I could describe every dick I had seen in my life but that wouldn't help much, I'm sure.

"You and Jake fuck like rabbits."

"Oh, that's old news." I said laughing. "We broke up two weeks ago. On what planet do you live? He was a jerk anyway."

"A jerk that you talked about for hours." Rose giggled.

I ripped the foil off my yogurt and licked it, looking for a table. "Correction. I was talking about his 10 inches of meat."

Before she could answer, I felt my yogurt on my face and chest. What the fuck?

In front of me was the geeky boy, red as a lobster, fumbling with a tissue. Cloth tissue. Who uses those?

When he put it to my breast, I slapped him. "Take you hands off me, nerd!" I hissed, but snatched his tissue and started wiping my face. _Idiot_! If my mascara was all over my face, he won't know what hit him.

He looked at me scared and then after the initial shock, he started talking. Jesus! "Yogurt is one of the most important nutritional ingredients for the body. Recently been shown that yogurt is good for skin care. Properties which are beneficial in the treatment and how you use yogurt in cosmetic networks as we search for a more detailed response. For the most part everyone knows the benefits of yogurt consumption. Yogurt is a good if the immune system and at the same time, the best natural food.  
Thanks to its high living bacteria, beneficial to the body, yogurt can be applied to the skin, not just consumed. In addition, many types of yogurt contain probiotics, some micro-organisms live help maintain a balanced and healthy system. Studies lately have shown that women, who regularly eat yogurt, are less exposed to infection. Also, the active substances of yogurt reduces risk of cancer of the colon, diminishes the development of hypertension and prevents osteoporosis. Research carried out lately look like little yoghurt applied to the skin is to cleanse and moisturize. Yoghurt can be used on any skin type. Being rich in lactic acid, yogurt is good and if mature skin." He ranted and my mouth hung open. "Uhh sorry for that." He mumbled, turning even redder then bolted from the room.

My laughter exploded the second the door closed after him. I couldn't even stop laughing. I slumped in the first chair I saw.

"What a douche!" Rose muttered, sitting next to me. "Let me help you with that." She took all the yogurt off my face as I tired to get a hold of my laughter.

"Take my food." I haven't realized what table I was sitting at until I heard him. Mike Newton. Just my fucking luck.

"I think I'd skip." I told him, feeling nauseated at the sight in front of me. I got up. "I'll see you later." I told Rose and went to the bathroom to wash my face and redo my make up.

I made it to my Biology class ten minutes after the bell rang. The teacher didn't even bother to say anything. Oh Jesus, I had forgotten the nerd was my partner. He avoided eye contact and blushed when I sat down. Was he going to keep telling me about the benefits of yogurt? Maybe being smart wasn't _that_ bad.

The teacher rattled about the reproduction and when there where five minutes left, he told us to hand him the project on Monday. Was he insane? Who works during the weekend on school work?

"Questions?" he asked, gathering his things.

"Yes actually I have one." I told him without bothering to raise my hand.

"Miss Swan?"

"Who is my partner? You see, I couldn't come yesterday." I told him.

"Did your cat die _again_?" The question surprised me, but I wasn't missing the challenge.

"Actually, it was Bobo, my parrot." I said with a sad sigh.

"Edward is your partner. Let's pray that your fish will survive the weekend."

"I don't have a fish." I told him shocked.

"Neither do you have a cat or a parrot."

I rolled my eyes. He left. WAIT. Edward who? Who was Edward?

"I will write alone, I take it." Nerd boy said from next to me.

I shrugged. "I'm not going to help _you_. Just… who's this Edward?"

His eyes widened and I realized my mistake. _He_ was Edward. Oops? Is that a blush? Get a grip of yourself Bella!

"Sorry. I have bad memory with names." I lied. "Look, I'll help you to make up for forgetting your name."

He averted his eyes and picked his stuff. "Where would we do this?"

"My house. You know the address?" I probed. Everyone would know where the chief of police stayed.

He nodded and got up, hurrying outside, tripping over a chair and sending his books flying. I suddenly wanted to help him and not laugh at him. I picked one of his books and went to give it to him. _Sex from A to Z_. I frowned at the title. What was he reading?

"Is this light reading, before bedtime?" Why was I teasing the nerd?

"Ehh uhh umm" he stuttered. "It's for the project."

"Can I keep it? I mean, I'll give it back when you come over."

He turned white but didn't respond. A second later, he turned on his heels and left.

P.E. was next so I took my wrap from my bag and put it on my ankle. Coach squinted at my bandaged ankle and sighed. I sat on the bench and looked over the book I had borrowed. It was talking explicitly about sex. I hadn't thought nerd boy was into this.

"Watcha reading?" Alice came to me.

"Something." Suddenly, I didn't want to share this with her.

She looked surprised but didn't comment. "Are we going shopping tomorrow?"

"Probably not. I have this essay in Bi- WHAT?" I groaned when she gasped.

"Essay, you? In a weekend day?"

"Listen Alice, I want to pass." I couldn't believe what I had just said.

Did I want to stay with nerd boy alone? _Yes_.

Did I want to write the essay with nerd boy? _Umm not sure._

Did I want to take nerd boy's clothes off and fuck him until his cute glasses stayed askew on his nose? _Hell, yes._

_That's news, Bella._ My inner self said surprised.

Oh shut it, you!  
Class was over soon and I made my way to my _magnificent_ car. I was inside the truck for ten minutes when I knew that I would walk home. Again. The fucking shit won't even _try_ to start.

I stepped out of it and it was pouring rain. Perfect.

"Need help?" I jumped startled and blushed harder than ever. There was a reason why I parked so far from school. No one knew about my truck. I turned to see who I had to kill. Geeky Edward was in a shiny car, with his window rolled down. After the essay, I had to deposit of him.

I was undecided, what to tell him. To help me with my car or just give me a lift or… go away and let me wallow in misery.

He got out of the sanctuary the car provided and came to me. "Is that your car?" It didn't sound harsh, just curious.

"Umm yes. Don't tell anyone or I'd-"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I know a bit about cars. I could help you start it." He said softly, wiping rain from his glasses. His hair had darkened a few shades from the rain and his black shirt was clinging to him. I could see that he was pretty well built under that. My knickers dampened. Wet geeky Edward. Yummy.

"Sure." I choked out.  
He started looking under the hood and poking around, while I ogled his ass. "I don't see anything here. Can you try again? Maybe it didn't want to start then." He said after endless minutes.

I took my eyes off his round ass and jumped in my truck. Of course, it didn't start.

"Scoot over." I turned red when I saw him at my door, wanting to come inside. I made a mental note that it was clean in here then let him inside.

"Oh you don't have gas!" he exclaimed and started chuckling.

You know how sometimes you repeat a sentence in your head just to make sure you heard it right, that's what I did. When I was sure he had said that indeed, I allowed my full blush to spread all over my body. I felt incredibly stupid and angry with myself. Why hadn't I checked that?

"I could give you a lift or tow you home." He offered.

"Tow me?" I echoed. "I'd rip you protection bar with my truck."

"You won't and do you know how to drive while towed?"

"No…"

We got out of my car and he put a set of keys in my palm. "Drive my car and I'd maneuver you truck."

Before I could say otherwise, he took a cable from his trunk and tied our cars. I got inside his car and started it then when I saw him behind my wheel, I started driving to my house.

His car smelled nice, of leather, pine and something else. The pine was coming from the small tree hung by the rear view mirror. He had a plush lion stuck to the dashboard, it bobbed its head along with the purr of the car. I found it quite funny.

I parked in front of my house and sighed, hoping I won't blush again. I stepped out of the car and saw his ass again. He was taking the cables off.

"Hey, thanks for helping." I said. Why did I feel awkward? I hadn't felt like this since… I had decided to come and live with Charlie.

"It's okay. When can I come tomorrow? Or you don't want us t-"

"Whenever, really." I shrugged and we switched keys. "Bye, Edward."

He smiled a small crooked smile and jumped inside his car. I was excited for tomorrow.

What the hell is wrong with me? My stomach was doing weird flip flops.

Once I entered the house, I was overwhelmed by its coldness and emptiness. He wasn't home. No wonder. He never was home.

I started to cook, to take my mind off how insensible Charlie was. He had accepted my coming here just to cook and clean after him, not like I had much to do.

The first day of school had been horrible and I knew then that if I didn't change… I'd never be able to pick myself up and after graduation to leave Forks. I became the bad ass girl and I loved it, but when I tried to carry the facade home… Charlie asked what the hell was wrong with me and snooped in my room to search it for drugs. So I was bad Bella at school and angel Bella at home.

I felt a wave of guilt at how I acted towards Edward and every other person like him, like _me_. If I hadn't changed, I would have become his best friend probably and the joke of school. I would have dirtied Charlie's name.

A sob escaped me and I threw the lid away, turned off the stove and slid against the granite of the counter, on the floor where I became a mess of tears and snot. When I had calmed down enough, I picked myself up and went to take a shower then sleep. Charlie had come back home at some point, I heard banging in the kitchen then my door opened and closed. When he became quiet, I dissolved in round two of crying.

It was so hard to keep up appearance, but I had made such great friends and I didn't want to lose them when they'd find out that I wasn't exactly like that. I felt bad every time I skipped a class, every time I lied, every time I said a snarky comment to some geeky kid, I hated shopping but humored Alice every time she wanted to shop, I hated boy talk but every time Rose talked about her boyfriend, I allowed it. What I hated the most was that I had to go to the stupid parties, hook up… and end up with some guy alone… somewhere. As it had happened with Jake. He had been so sweet when I first met him at the beach party, but after the second date he nothing but buried his tongue down my throat, gagging me then almost forced me to give him head. I denied him, telling him I had standards. I snorted at how naïve I could be. We broke up after he forced me into bed. I let him do whatever he wanted because I was too terrified to scream or tell anyone. Lucky I had taken care of my virginity on my own, stupidly. One of Rose's many gifts had been a vibrator. When the pain overwhelmed me, I read on the box that it had to be used only if the person wasn't a virgin. Every girl's dream. To lose her virginity to an inanimate object known as a sex toy.  
I woke up with dry tears on my cheeks and sticky eyelids and eyelashes. I was alone again.

While I was cooking in my minuscule shorts and barely there tank top, I remembered about Edward coming. I had told him whenever he wanted and if he was anything like me… he would be here- *DING DONG* -any second.  
Screw pancakes! I dashed to the door and opened it, panting and red in cheeks. Who was this boy to make me blush? To make me think of things I hadn't thought in a long while. I hadn't cried like yesterday in years.

Something had shifted over the night and I was afraid to think of what had happened with me.

"Good morning! Is it too early?" he asked, watching my attire and gulping. He was cute.

"I was awake, cooking. Fuck!" I shouted and rushed back to the kitchen that was filled with the smell of burnt pancakes. "Come in! I'm making breakfast." I yelled over my shoulder, knowing he won't step in unless invited.

I put the pancakes on a plate and put them on the table along with two forks. "Help yourself." I gestured to the mountain of pancakes. He blushed and shook his head. "Oh come on, you can't refuse pancakes!"

"You're different." He noted, after he swallowed his first bite. Trust him to be perceptive.

"How come? A girl is allowed to cook if she's hungry." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"You don't look tense."

"Syrup?" I asked, changing the subject. Of course, I wasn't tense. I was home. Relaxed and myself. "I have chocolate, raspberry, cranberry, orange and strawberry." I told him and pushed the bottles to him.

"I didn't mean to say that." He told me, looking down and pushing his glasses up his nose. I think I had a glasses fetish starting now.

We continued to eat in silence and I caught him looking at me a few times. I couldn't believe I was here with geeky Edward. What would my girls say of me?

Rose's text from last night came to my mind. I had been asleep when she had sent it. **I hope you'd screw him good then dump him.**

I looked over at Edward and knew that I couldn't do such a thing. I wasn't cruel like her. I was more like Edward than I wanted to admit to myself.

I washed the plate and forks and when I saw him not moving from the table, I went to him. "We're writing it upstairs. Come, this way." I told him and led the way to my room.

I had to hand it to Charlie for rearranging my girl room. The embarrassing pink from the walls was now a navy blue, I had a laptop and something I had wanted all my life. A water bed. At first, it had been very funny, I fell from it every time I threw myself on it. I had come to handle the bouncing and I knew how to bounce just right so it won't throw me to the floor.

I went to get the laptop on the bed when I heard a sort of squeak and a thump. Edward was on floor. I didn't need to turn to see that. A small giggle escaped me as I turned around.

He was frowning and touching the bed with a finger, tentatively then snatching it back as if it was biting him.

"For a beginner, you should try to stay in the middle of it without making brusque movements." I advised.

"Why is it so… um bouncy?" he asked, uncomfortable.

"It's a water bed." I told him, giggling. "Hop on so I can put the laptop and books."

He tried a couple of times, every time ending up on the floor. He reminded me so much of my first tries. He took a determinate look on his face and crawled slowly to the middle of the bed as I had advised. He was extremely cute.

I put the laptop in front of him and pressed the power button then went to search for the charger. I always lost it. First, I found the mouse which I always needed, not becoming friendly with the mouse pad the laptop provided. I got the charger and plugged it then joined him on the bed.

Edward grasped the bed sheet in his fists as I crawled next to him.

"You won't fall from there, trust me. It's as safe as you can get."

He nodded solemnly and squirmed a bit away from me. Didn't he like my company? Of course, he didn't since I had been so rude with him oh so many times!

"I can't do anything without music." I whispered and opened my iTunes. Last person that was close by when I had listened to something was Alice. We had a _High School Musical_ marathon and my playlist was shamefully full of those songs. This didn't define me. I liked the songs… but not that much.

I made sure Edward was busy searching for his books while I found a new playlist that would be appropriate for this essay. It was full of classic rock and once it started playing, I realized I had a few obscene songs there, but there were only a few of them. What were the chances? I was going to find out that the chances were very fat later when Nine Inch Nails started playing.

"Name?" I asked, opening a Word page.

He looked at me frowning and sighing. "Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan." I poked my tongue out. "I meant, the name of our essay." I clarified and he blushed. Cute.

"Reproductive organs?" he asked, turning a few shades redder.

"I was thinking more like 'The mating process'." I teased, unable to stop myself. He choked on his saliva, watching me with his wide green eyes. Whoa! So green and clear and… beautiful. Why haven't I noticed them before? Right, because I was one of the cool girls that didn't look down at nerds. "Joking." I muttered.

I was about to write what he had said when his hand caught my wrist. Electricity zapped through me and we both gasped. It had been that electric thing that happens from time to time. Nothing more. I told myself.

"What about hmm 'The consequences of not using a condom'." He said softly, looking everywhere but at me. Was this a dirty joke á la nerdy Edward? I liked this side of him. "Kidding." He whispered after a second, his eyes meeting mine.

That did it. I dissolved in a fit of giggles that made me want to roll of back and kick my feet in the air. Geeky Edward could be funny.

"Or… 'What happens when a dick meets a pussy?'" I supplied between snorts of laughter.

His eyebrow quirked up and a crooked smile formed on his beautiful face. _Beautiful, huh?_ Shut up, inner voice. Go to bed and leave me alone! _Just don't do anything I won't do_. It advised me and left me to deal with this new situation I got myself in.

"'Tab C is the result of sticking tab A into tab B'." Edward murmured, his face an unhealthy red.

That was ridiculously funny and I couldn't help but slap my palm on the bed, making us bounce and earning a squeak from my geeky boy.

"'Don't believe in the stork' or 'Where do babies come from?'" I wondered.

"Nah."

"Why don't we just write the essay then figure out a name?" I asked, wanting to start writing this promising thing.

"We need a name for it to save it." He said seriously.

"Watch me write a name for it." I said convicted. I wrote 'porn essay' and saved the document.

Edward started laughing as he took his book. "Well, name invented, now we need to see where to start."

I truly enjoyed his company. He wasn't that bad. He took over the essay, getting into it, writing and focusing on the task at hand. I watched him. His fingers were long and slender like a pianist's fingers, his arms were strong and well built, there was quite a muscle bulge under his sleeve and I wondered if he had a worked stomach. He had probably the most perfect six pack seen to mankind. I turned my attention to his face and saw his brows plucked in the middle of his forehead, a drop of sweat rolling down his temple, his green eyes were focused on the screen, hidden behind his sexy glasses. His nose was straight and perfect, his lips were full and pink and his tongue poked out to wet them from time to time.

Suddenly he glanced at me and I turned red. Caught staring. I thought I saw him smirk, but then he leaned to my nightstand to get the book I had borrowed. His shirt rode up and the amazing six pack I was thinking of made an appearance. Oh dear God, I was wet.

"Umm did you look over it?" he asked, tentatively. His shyness was adorable.

"A bit during P.E., I found it interesting."

He nodded and opened it, searching for something. He already knew where it was, without going to the contents. He started copying things and when he was done, he looked at me. "Are you going to help or do something?"

"Would it matter if I looked in Wikipedia?" I asked, suddenly unsure of what I should do. I hadn't done an essay in some time. He nodded and I ended up writing 'genital' in Wikipedia. I copied a few things from there then tried something else. 'Sexual intercourse' and I copy-pasted almost all of it until Edward burst in a fit of laughter.

"What?" I demanded more harshly than I intended.

"Do you even look what you are copying?"

"Ehh" I looked over the ten pages I had put there and realized I had to remove the footnote numbers and the hyperlinks. Dang!

"Vaginal sexual intercourse, also called coitus, is the human form of copulation. While its natural purpose and result is reproduction, it is often performed entirely for pleasure and/or as an expression of love and emotional intimacy." He quoted from what I had written or more like pasted there, with a snort. "Penetration by the hardened erect penis is additionally known as intromission, or by the Latin name _immissio__penis_ (Latin for "insertion of the penis"). Coitus may be preceded by foreplay, which leads to sexual arousal of the partners, resulting in the erection of the penis and natural lubrication of the vagina." He continued to read then scrolled down some more. It was ridiculously funny when he read it, but extremely arousing at the same time. Hearing such dirty words fell from his virginal mouth…

"Some gay men view frotting and oral sex as maintaining their virginity as well. The phrase to have sex can mean any or all of these behaviors (intercourse and outer course), and sex toys may additionally play a role in sexual interaction, while sex positions often play a part in all human sexual interactions." Sweet Jesus, he wasn't done! "Do you even know what frotting means?"

"Do you?" I challenged. I had a vague idea, but I wasn't going to embarrass myself.

"Frot is a slang term coming from the French verb frotter - "to rub" and it's describing a form of male/male non-penetrative sex. Owing to its non-penetrative character, frot has the safe sex advantage of minimizing transmission of HIV and other infections.

Coined sometime in the late 1990s, the word frot (rhyming with "dot") was shortened from the term "frottage" (rhyming with "massage"), a more generic and unisex term for various types of non-penetrative genital rubbing. The physical act described by the term "frot" – that is, penis-to-penis rubbing between males—preexists the evolution of hominids into humans and bonobos, and occurs frequently in the homosexual activity of both of these genetically related species. Frot can be enjoyable because it mutually and simultaneously stimulates the genitals of both partners as it tends to produce pleasurable friction against the frenulum nerve bundle on the underside of each man's penile shaft, just below the urinary opening of the penis's "head"." Someone had done his lesson. I was horny as hell after hearing such words come from geeky Edward.

"Wow." It was all I could say. I fought a moan that threatened to explode and my pussy wanted to meet him. I didn't care how or why he knew about that but damn was he hot when he was into his geeky mode.

"Tell me more." I almost begged him.

He had started correcting and removing different things from what I had pasted in the document. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Did you know that you could control your orgasm?"

I almost put my hands over my ears, childishly and sang "I'm not talking about that with you," but only shook my head and waited for him to talk.

"Orgasm control, also known as "edging", "peaking", "surfing", and by other terms, is a sexual technique which involves the maintenance of a high level of sexual arousal for an extended period of time without reaching orgasm, but eventually reaching orgasm. If orgasm is not reached after the extended period of arousal, it is referred to as erotic sexual denial. If the partner whose orgasm is being controlled, sometimes referred to as the submissive partner, is put into physical restraints, the better to control the orgasm, the activity is sometimes called tie and tease and if orgasm is denied it is tease and denial. Additional possibilities are for the dominant partner to subject the submissive partner to a forced orgasm or multiple orgasms." Now, I really couldn't control myself. I hadn't been so aroused in my life. I could feel the wetness penetrating the thin material of my shorts. If he leaned closer, I'm sure he could smell me. "Since orgasm control prolongs the experience of powerful sexual sensations occurring during the final build-up to orgasm, the physical demands of being kept or keeping oneself in this highly-excited state for an extended time can induce a pleasurable, almost euphoric state, and at times creates changes within an individual's perceived consciousness."

That was it! I couldn't take it anymore. I made sure to save the document then pushed my laptop on the floor.

Edward looked surprised at me. "Don't you want to finish it today? I mean, you'd have tomorrow free." I couldn't careless about the free time.

"We'll finish it, just… later." I whispered and straddled his hips.

"Whoa! Ehh look… umm Bella?"

"Yes?" I breathed in his ear. He was hard. I could feel it and my girly parts were literally aching to be touched.

He took a shuddering breath and a soft groan escaped him. "I can't." he squeaked, squirming under me. The movement made us bounce and moan.

"I know… I'm sorry." I realized how stupid I was. He probably wasn't even ready and I was forcing myself on him. I turned away from him to pick the laptop up when I heard him do something unusual. He swore quite loudly.

"Oh fuck."

I turned around to see him staring at my ass… or more exactly my pussy. He could see the wet spot. Shit! I turned red and before I could pick the laptop, I was flopped on my back with his on top of me.

"You want this?" he asked huskily. I nodded, unable to talk. "And you promise this isn't a joke…"

"What joke?"

"I heard your friends yesterday saying something about you ehh you know… having sex with me."

"I'm not doing it just because they said so, really. The things we're writing about, what you just said… how you look, I simply can't keep my hands to myself." I whispered, wrapping my fingers in his wild hair.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. The yogurt, I mean." He whispered, looking in my eyes.

"I'm sorry for every time I had made fun of you."

He grinned and leaned down uncertainly, hovering above my mouth, breathing over my face. The other smell from his car? It was the pure essence of Edward. I moaned at the realization, my hips buckled into his making him fall on top of me and our mouths collided. Sweet, soft and full lips moved over mine while his hips danced above mine. The electricity from earlier zapped through me again and I knew that it had to do with Edward.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." I heard him murmuring. "You smell so good and feel so soft." I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear all those things, but it made him even sweeter.

His hands wondered to the hem of my tank top and I encouraged him to take it off. He cupped my breasts, hardening my nipples and making me arch my back. I had never felt like this. _This_ is how sex was supposed to be.

"Talk to me, tell me more." I whispered in his ear, licking the shell of it.

"In some cultures, breasts play an important part in human sexual behavior; they are also important female secondary sex characteristics. Compared to other primates, human breasts are proportionately large throughout adult females' lives and may have evolved as a visual signal of sexual maturity and fertility. On sexual arousal breast size increases, venous patterns across the breasts become more visible, and nipples harden. Breasts are sensitive to touch as they have many nerve endings, and it is common to press or massage breasts with hands during sexual intercourse. Oral stimulation of nipples and breasts is also common. Some women can achieve breast orgasms. In the ancient Indian work the Kama Sutra, light scratching of the breasts with nails and biting with teeth are considered erotic." He whispered while playing with my nipples and giving them soft licks.

"Tell me about Kama Sutra." I gasped out, clawing at his back. I fought with his shirt and won the battle. Before he started talking, the shirt disappeared.

""Kāma" means sensual or sexual pleasure, and "sūtra" literally means a thread or line that holds things together, and more metaphorically refers to an aphorism (or line, rule, formula), or a collection of such aphorisms in the form of a manual." Edward told me and bit gently on the inside of my breast then went down. Yes, finally!

Being smart was amazing! His honey voice and his brain left me putty in his arms.

"It talks about types of embraces, caressing and kisses, marking with nails, biting and marking with teeth, on copulation, slapping by hand and corresponding moaning, virile behavior in women, superior coition and oral sex, preludes and conclusions to the game of love. It describes 64 types of sexual acts." He returned to my mouth and kissed me like a pro. Had he kissed anyone before? How did he know what to do with his tongue?

"Tell me about sexual positions." I coaxed after he released me.

"I'd prefer to show you." He purred. He actually purred like an oversized feline and I swear I came in my pants. His long fingers moved my shorts and knickers down, leaving me naked in front of him.

I was too eager to have him naked, too so I snapped his belt open and pulled down his jeans. I could make the outline of his dick and it was 12 inches easily. Heck, was I lucky!

Together, we took his briefs off and his perfect member sprang free. Holy shit! It was enormous! Please, let it fit. I need him so badly that I'd seriously cry if he won't be able to go in.

His fingers touched my silk clit and his eyes widened. "You're drenched." What was it with him and talking dirty, today? Not that I was complaining. "You smell exquisite." Edward murmured, inhaling my scent. "Heard of cunnilingus?"

I drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"YES!" I nearly shouted and raised my hips.

"I haven't done this before." He whispered, the shy boy making an appearance.

"I don't care. Do whatever you think it's best. Lick me, suck me, whatever." I mumbled incoherently.

"Cunnilingus is the act of using the mouth, lips, and tongue to stimulate the female genitals. Derived from a vulgar Latin word for the vulva (cunnus) and the Latin word for tongue (lingua)." He whispered and gave my clit a long lick making me shudder.

"Shiiit!" I hissed, my inner muscles fluttering. I was so close it wasn't even funny.

"The clitoris is the most sexually sensitive part of the body for almost all women but may be too sensitive to pleasantly stimulate directly at times, especially in early stages of arousal."

"SHUT UP!" I nothing but yelled. His head shot up, hair mused, eyes wide. "Lick me." I begged and he returned to my pussy, somewhat afraid of me. I grasped his hair, literally fucking his face. He moaned a couple of time, every moan going straight to my core and sending me over the edge eventually.

When I returned to my bedroom from cloud number nine, I saw Edward searching for his underwear. Had I done something? Why was he leaving?

"Hey, wait! Um why are you…"

"You told me to stop…"

"I told you to shut up because I couldn't take it anymore. Now, let me show you what I know about fellatio." I whispered seductively and pushed him on his back.

"Fellatio is oral sex performed upon the penis. It may be performed to induce orgasm and ejaculation of semen, or it can be used as foreplay prior to vaginal or anal forms of intercourse. Fellatio is commonly referred to as a blowjob or BJ. Fellatio is also sometimes referred to as "giving head" or "going down". Other terms include "sucking dick" and "sucking off"." The geeky Edward stroke again.

"Oh I'm going down alright." I'm going to hell for stealing his virtue. I licked his beautiful member earning a soft growl from him. I wanted to hear that sound again. Always. I sucked on the tip then took him in my mouth. I hadn't done this before, but I didn't find it gross as I had when Jake had almost forced me to do it. After a few bobbing movements, I decided to see how deep he could go without gagging me. I moaned around him when he twitched violently.

"Deep-throating is an act in which a man's entire erect penis is inserted deep into the mouth of a partner, in such a way as to enter the receiving partner's throat. The term was popularized by the 1972 film _Deep Throat_. It may be difficult for some people to perform due to the requirement of suppressing the natural gag reflex. You don't seem to possess such a thing." He grunted, his fingers wrapping in my curls as his hips moved involuntary. "Sorry." He whispered when he realized what he had done.

"Ahan." I said around him. The smart boy understood me and immobilized my head, moving his glorious cock in and out of my mouth, faster and faster. I was straddling one of his legs and I couldn't help my primal instinct to take over. I started rubbing my wet pussy to his hairy leg.

"FUCK! Ooohhhhhh craaaap! Bellaaaaa!" he yelled hoarsely and stilled his hips, coming in a few hot spurs down my throat. He tasted sweet with a hint of something spicy. Perfect. "Oh God, I'm so so so sorry." He said fervently, coming to me and cupping my cheeks in his hands.

"Why? You were amazing." I said truthfully.

"I… for the lack of a better phrase, fucked your mouth then came in your mouth." He sounded horrified.

"Don't worry, Edward."

"I like it when you call me that."

"It's your name."

He raised an eyebrow. Okay, busted. I had no idea it was his name until yesterday.

"You are… I mean, I am so much like you." I blurted out and blushed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking me on his lap. This wasn't even awkward. Why wasn't it awkward?

I sighed and delved in my story. "When high school started, I moved here because mom remarried. I gave her space with her new husband. Charlie was a good sport and did everything I wanted. We redecorated this room and bought things for the kitchen. But just that. He is never home and I was a lot like you when I came here. Don't take it badly." I added hastily.

"I remember the first day of school. Everyone made fun of you. Then the next day, you told Lauren off and because the high school's queen."

"Yeah, because I decided to be a bitch. I know this is the only way to live through high school with your dignity not shattered. I regret it now, of course. I was so mean with you and Angela and Ben… _You_ would have been my friends if I wouldn't have changed."

"Is that so bad?" he asked hurt.

"No, Edward! I told you. I regret my behavior, but it's too late to change."

"It's never too late. Trust me. You live in two different worlds and it would get to you one day and it might hurt to lose your friends, but now… I promise that you won't lose my friendship."

"You are supposed to say that considering I just gave you your first head." I teased and put my head on his shoulder.

"Head aside. You have my friendship, Bella." My name rolled nicely on his lips.

"How do you know so much?" I asked, curiously.

"Photographic memory. I just read about those things while writing the essay, which we should probably finish."

I pouted and he chuckled. "Won't you show me those Kama Sutra positions?"

I felt his little friend coming back to life against my butt.

"I need more recuperating time than you." He said seriously. "And I wouldn't dream to do it without a condom."

"I happen to provide a new packet of condoms." I said slyly. "A gag gift." I added before he could get ideas.

"Let's see them." He said coyly and pressing his lips to mine.

I searched for them in my drawer and put them on his palm. Suddenly, I was shy and buried my face in his neck, kissing along the length of it.

"Large and strawberry. I think they're perfect." He murmured.

Edward turned me on my back and put the condom on. I bit my lip, watching with rapt attention what he did then he was rubbing the head over my engorged clit. "This is called the missionary position." He said softly and entered me, slowly. His square jaw clenched and a hiss escaped between his teeth. Was he in pain?

"Edward?" I asked concerned when he stopped moving and his arms were shaking. What the hell was wrong? His dick twitched inside me, making me gasp and lift my hips for friction. His green eyes snapped open and he watched me terrified. "Are you hurt?" I asked, unsure how he could have hurt himself.

He shook his head wildly, making his hair bob and his glasses to slide down his nose. I kissed his cheek a few times and rubbed his toned biceps.

"Crap." The word escaped him as he slumped on top of me. "Kill me." He mumbled.

It had been his first time. Of course, it had been difficult for him! Why didn't I think of that?

"Hey, it's okay." I said soothingly. He must feel horrible.

Edward moved off me and rolled on his side, falling from the bed. It was horrible of me to laugh but I couldn't help it. His yelp had been too cute. I rolled over, not falling and caught his shoulders in a hug, before he could move.

"Come back, silly boy. I wasn't expecting you to hold long for the first time. You have some positions to show me." I whispered in his ear.

"I held for one minute and fifteen seconds!" he wailed, refusing to turn around.

"We'll finish the essay then continue."

"Your Dad will shoot me if he'll find me here."

"Don't worry. He never comes home on time." _If_ he comes home. I added silently.

We finished the essay and made it look normal and not like a porn book content then I started printing it, while he was working on the first page.

"Name?" he wondered, scratching his jaw.

"The fun of copulating." I giggled and he threw me a dirty look for not helping.

"It's tempting to write what you named the document." He muttered.

"Then do that and book tickets to Alaska or Australia… we hand the essay and run to the airport." I said lightly.

"I've never done something bad. Do you think we'd get in trouble?" He was serious. Oh my God! He was _serious_!

"Sex can damage ones brain." I noted.

"Another's coming." He said lightly from the bed and I waited for the front page to come out of the printer.

PORN ESSAY by Cullen Edward and Swan Isabella.

"Are you insane?" I yelled, losing my footing and falling on my ass.

"No?"

"Edward, we can't!"

"Let that be and come here. I have some things I want to show you." The bed was occupied by only him and he was hard with a condom on, grinning cheekily at me. What happened with geeky Edward? I wanted him back!

"If you don't go into details about the positions we're going to experience, I'm going to search for geeky Edward and leave you alone."

"Geeky Edward?" he chuckled and put me on the bed, making us bounce. I shrugged.

"Cowgirl or girl on top is a very arousing position for the male." He told me grinning and putting me on his shaft. "You're so beautiful. Your breasts are lovely." I blushed, of course. He helped me move and talked about this position. He raised and wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear. "This is called pounding on the spot. If you'd cross your legs behind my back we'd experience the lotus position, both very arousing and stimulating." Lord above. My head fell back and I moaned with wild abandon. He was stretching me and just shifting his dick inside me, never pulling out, rubbing my clit, my G-spot, my soul. "Hold on tight." He murmured and we were out of the bed, standing. I could feel him even better, he slapped his hips to mine, my juices flowing between us. "This is the standing position as you can see, this is against the wall. I get a better angle at penetration." His words made me come and he paused momentarily. I prayed I didn't take him with me because I wanted more positions.

He put my shoulders on the bed and started pumping his hips in mine. "I don't know its name but it's fantastic." Edward growled, grasping my hips and diving inside me at a fast speed. I scooted back on the bed and we ended up in the missionary position again. He was an animal that was for sure. I loved his aggressiveness and his sounds. We were both drenched in sweat when he made me cum, his thumb pressed on my clit and I came shouting his name as he pumped furiously in me, making me ride my orgasm as he reached his.

I saw him wanting to flop on his back but before I could stop him, he did it. The water bed wasn't used to such things. I was still grateful it hadn't thrown us off during the sex. We fell on either sides of the bed. Our laughter echoed around the room.

"Not the best coital bliss, but it has to do." I heard him muttering.

I rose on my ass and saw his head poking from the other side of the bed. His hair was mused up and his glasses were askew as I had wanted to have him.

We ordered pizza and didn't leave the bed only if necessary. It was close to eleven at night when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered distracted. He was in the middle of explaining me about special effects on movies. His intelligence amazed, I was close to calling him a genius. "Oh is it?... I'm sorry, I didn't look at the clock… Oh course, I'll be on my way." He hung up and looked at me apologetically. "I have to go."

I sighed and nodded. "Your parents are worried." I stated.

"Time flew by." He nodded and got up from the bed. He had mastered a way not to fall on his ass and was proud of it.

I watched Edward putting his clothes back and I felt a lump in my throat. He was leaving. Maybe that saying is right. In the end, you are still alone.

"Hey, are you crying? Rosalie would be scandalized to see this." He teased me, wiping my tears.

"I'm so pathetic. I don't want you to go." I sniffed.

"This thing is so new on so many levels." He murmured. "But I feel like I've known you all my life."

"Same here." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Would your father notice you are gone?"

"Probably. He _does_ check up on me."

His face fell. "Why?" I asked, looking in his beautiful green eyes.

"I just had a random thought." He dismissed it.

"You want to kidnap me?"

"It's not kidnapping if you are willing." Edward shot back, smirking.

"YES!" I squealed and jumped in his arms. "What about your parents?"

"They'd understand. Come on, pack something and write a note to your Dad, tell him you are having a sleepover or something."

"Really? That means we get to do our toenails?" I teased him. He didn't hear the sarcasm and watched me in horror. "Kidding, Edward."

He wiped invisible sweat off his forehead and slumped on the bed, watching me prepare for my sleepover. I was excited about a sleepover. Wow!

I wrote two notes just to be sure he sees one and stuck them on the fridge and on his nightstand. I took Edward's hand and we skipped to his car.

"I feel like eloping." I giggled as he backed out of the spot.

"Nevada isn't that far. We can make it there before dawn." He said thoughtfully.

"Do I have to say kidding every five seconds?" I groaned.

"Nah, you're just too easy!"

I gasped in mock shock and punched his arm. "Hey, I was thinking…"

He sighed. "Really?"

"I'm serious, now." I moaned. He nodded and let me talk. "What's going to happen Monday?"

"A new day is going to come, you'd be twenty five hours older, a baby would be born or more babies, some old people would die…"

"Edward, seriously!" I shouted. He stopped the car and I saw we were in front of a nice house. "I want to tell people, truly."

"But you are afraid of your reputation."

I groaned in frustration. "I don't give a damn about reputation!" I yelled suddenly. "I want everyone to know that I am with you. We are… together… right?" I asked tentatively.

"It would be nice of me to ask you on a date or something."

"I see how you do this. Bed the girl, see if you like her then, you take her out." I teased. He didn't move, just blinked at me. "Kidding?" I whispered.

"I may screw this, considering I've never done such a thing before, but I hope you'd bear with me." He whispered seriously. "Isabella, would you go on a date with me?" he asked nervously, his voice cracking up.

He was too cute. "I feared for a second you'd proposed, how formally you started." I giggled. "Yeah, I will come with you." I agreed.

"If I were to propose, I would have said your full name, had a ring around, be on my knee and had your father's approval first."

It was my turn to blink at him. "Okay, my old-fashioned gentleman, let's go inside before your mother finds a way to jump on the other side of the door."

He blushed and came on my side to help me out. This made my heart tug. Hand in hand we walked to the door, which opened before we could reach for the handle. There stood his parents. I knew his father, of course, I had seen him a dozen times already. He was a doctor at the hospital.

"About time you decide to come home." His mother chided him. Then she saw me and started looking between us. "You _didn't_!" she snapped.

"Esme, let's make some room for them to come in. I'm sure they would explain everything." Carlisle Cullen said gently.

I was red as a lobster. His mother knew what we had done. Shit!

I shifted awkwardly on my feet. "I'm Bella Swan." I decided to say.

"Hello, dear." Esme put her arm around me. "Did he treat you right? Did he even use protection?"

Oh God, this was mortifying! I glanced at Edward who was looking everywhere but at his parents, as red as me. How could mothers tell such a thing? I was over the phone with my mother when she asked if I been with any boy lately. It had been after the Jake incident.

"We worked on a Biology essay." I tried to save us from more embarrassment.

"Really? On what is this essay that took you so long?" she asked.

"Reproduction." Edward muttered.

"Esme, honey, I think you embarrassed them enough. Can I ask why you are here, Bella?" Carlisle wondered.

"Ehh my Dad… I'm usually alone… Edward promised to show me his Rubik cube." I blurted out. What did I just say? Oh my God!

"Oh that is nice of you, son." Esme apprised. "Should I make you a bed in the guest room or… you'd keep him warm tonight?"

I couldn't believe how open his parents were! "I umm…"

"She'd be in my room." Edward said finally, took my hand and dashed upstairs. "I hate it when they do this!"

"They're so open…"

"You can say that again. I've leant at the age nine why do I have a penis and when I was fourteen, Dad gave me as a birthday gift an adult magazine."

"Are you serious?" I gaped at him.

"Yep. Playboy _then_ on Christmas it was FHM. Cool, huh?" he snorted.

"Why?"

"They didn't want me to sneak around, doing this. I should be comfortable with my teenage years." He shrugged and fell on his bed. "Oh Jesus, a normal bed. I feel like swaying, even now." He grumbled making me laugh.

I fell next to him and the bed felt weird. It was hard, yet somehow soft… a normal bed, indeed. "What else did you parents give you or teach you?" I asked curiously. I could imagine how embarrassing it was for him to stay there and hear those things.

"Let's see, my last birthday… Dad gave me a box of condoms and Mom offered to take over my first date whenever that would be. So I'd appreciate if we won't tell them anything about the date."

I laughed and nodded then turned and put my head on his shoulder. I hadn't felt so good in years, so free… so me.

Edward suddenly started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I grumbled, titling my head to see him.

"What was that downstairs? The Rubik cube bit."

"I don't even know if you have one, it was the first thing that came to my mind!" I defended myself.

"It happens that I have a dozen of them. All of them done." He said cockily.

"Done? As in… the same color on every face?"

"Yep."

"It's official! You're a freaking genius!" I shouted, making him laugh.

"I won't go that far." He said softly, blushing.

I couldn't believe what I bitch I could have been only to gain more friends and have people like me when normal people were so much fun! I leaned down and kissed him again then finally settling for the night.

Sunday was filled with embarrassing moments since we woke till he drove me home. He was eighteen after all and he had slept next to a girl so he woke up with a boner. That wouldn't have been embarrassing at all if his mother wasn't the one waking us up. Breakfast was quiet then we went back to his room where he showed me his music collection. Before lunch, he decided to show me something nice and took me downstairs, to the living room where I saw a piano. I was shocked when he told me that he could play, I shouldn't have been shocked. He played divinely and had his own songs. I had been right, Edward was a freaking genius! His mother was so genuinely happy that her son had brought a girl home that when she saw us at the piano, she started taking pictures of us, telling us how to pose and aggravating my geeky boy. After she left to prepare lunch, we moved to the couch and somehow, we ended up in a heated make out session. We were close to losing control _and_ cloths when someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Lunch was done. I don't know who was redder, me or Edward. Over lunch, Esme kept asking me different questions and I answered as polite as I could. She was awesome and made me realize how much I missed my own mother. Later, in the afternoon when we were ready to go back to my house, his father took him aside, leaving me with Esme.

"You have no idea how happy I am that someone realized how special he is."

I felt tears prickling at the corner of my eyes. "I should have realized that I long time ago." I agreed with her.

"You should know that if for girls works Daddy will hurt the boy, for boys works Mommy will hurt he bad girl." She didn't say more but I knew what she meant.

"I won't dream of hurting Edward." I promised her. I had changed so much in the past two days that I couldn't recognize myself. I was scared of what may happen tomorrow.

On the way to my house, Edward was tense. When I invited him inside, he shoved but followed me quietly.

"So what happened?" I asked, once inside the quiet house.

"My Dad… well he made sure I was a good boy." He threw me a small smile.

"Should I go back and tell him what a bad boy you had been yesterday?" I teased him.

"He knows what happened yesterday, Bella. He uh… he made me tell him." I gaped at him. "Of course, I just agreed with him when he asked if we had been together. Even that was too much to talk with a parent."

"I'm so lucky to have Charlie." I found myself saying.

"I'm sure he would question you if he caught a guy here."

"I've only ever been with just one guy… not that I really had a say in that and then yesterday, you." I explained. I wondered what impression had I given him? Did I look like a whore or something?

Anger flashed in Edward's eyes. He looked scary for a second. "A boy forced himself on you?"

"It's in the past, doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't! Who hurt you?" he asked softly, stroking my hair.

"It was over quickly. Please, Edward. I don't even want to talk about him. Are you hungry?"

We had yet to move from the hallway. He didn't look convinced and I didn't want him to think of what had happened between me and Jake. I regretted that now. I regretted using Rose's gift. I wanted Edward to be my first. He had been, on so many levels but I still knew what I had done in the past.

"I want some chicken and potatoes. You?" I asked again.

"That sounds good." He finally nodded.

"But I don't have potatoes." I averted.

"I'll go and buy some. How many?"

"I don't know… buy seven-ten potatoes. Not too big, not too little." I instructed.

"Right." He grinned and went to the door. I stopped him. "Anything else?" he asked puzzled.

"Just this." I wrapped my fingers in his soft hair and kissed him again.

"I could get used to that."

"Me too." I smiled and closed the door after him. As the bird defrosted, I went to take a shower. When I came back downstairs, I had a surprise.

Rose and Alice were in the kitchen. I could hear them bickering about something or another. Where was Edward? He couldn't have gotten lost. I had taken long enough in my shower for him to able to make it back.

"There she is!" Rose exclaimed.

"Hey!" I greeted, waving my hand.

"Oh Jesus! You had _some_!" Rose said in her own crude way.

I shrugged and blushed. Alice was looking out the window, frowning.

"Are you cooking?" Rose asked, looking at my chicken.

"When to potatoes arrive." I nodded.

"From where?" Alice finally talked.

"The market." I said in a duh tone.

"They grow legs and come to Miss Bella?"

"No, actually ehh umm Edward offered to buy them." There was silence. More silence. Awkward silence.

"I told you, Rose!" Alice hissed.

"What? She's not _that_ stupid!"

"You should have listened to me. I'm always right." Alice insisted.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered. "And how did you get in?"

"The door was open." Rose told me, smiling. "Now, explain why was nerdy boy here?"

My eyes widened. He had come back… they had… _what_ had they done?

"Where is he?" I asked quickly.

"On his way back from where he came, of course." She said cunningly.

"What have you done, Rose?" I hissed.

"I told him we don't know any Edward. And if he was here for another round, to take his mind off it."

The chicken fell from my hands as tears spilled from my eyes. She had hurt him. She had told him what he had feared. The question was, had I gained his trust enough for him to _not_ believe them?

I fished for my phone only to realize I didn't have him number. I snatched the car keys and whirled to them. They were watching me shocked.

"Get the hell out of here! You've done enough!"

"Are you serious?" Rose screeched. "Nerdy boy?"

"LEAVE!" I shouted, my palm itching to slap her.

"What the hell is it with you, anyway?"

I stormed out of the house and looked sorrowfully at my truck. It was dead. How would I find Edward and explain what had happened? I couldn't leave this situation as it was!

"Take my car." Alice whispered from my left.

I turned to her, sniffing. "I can't…"

"Bella, I am still your friend."

I hugged her quickly and got her car keys then went to the little car. I drove faster than legal to his house, leaving a cloud of dust behind me. I was trembling as I run to his door.

Esme answered. She took in my face then gasped. "It wasn't true!"

"Of course not! I told you that I would never hurt Edward! Rosalie… my uhh friend… oh God! Can I talk with Edward?"

"He's not there, sweetie." She said sorrowfully.

My throat tightened as a sob escaped me. What had I done? "Can you tell me where he is?" I whispered.

"It's his secret place. I don't know where it is."

I sighed, defeated and slumped on the steps. I'd wait here till he comes back and beg for forgiveness.

"Why don't you call him, honey?" Esme asked, staying next to me and wrapping an arm around me.

"I don't even… have his number."

Her eyebrows shot up. "For how long have you been together?"

I couldn't help my snort. "A day."

She looked in shock then suddenly, she crushed me to her chest. "I should have realized this was so new… but that means yesterday…"

"It's a long story." I sighed.

"We have time." she said patiently and rubbed my back. I told her everything since the second I had come to Forks till I had arrived to her house, just now. She didn't look pleased while I told her what was happening to Edward at school, but she inclined her head.

"You are so young and you probably don't realize what you and Edward have, but Bella if you don't take care of this… you won't find such a thing ever again."

"Is it really love?" I heard my voice cracking.

"It is and it is so soon. But three hours after I had met Carlisle, we shared our "I love you's" then later that day we were married." I stared at her and realized that such strong bounds existed.

"Could you tell me his phone number?" I asked her.

"I thought you'd never ask." We both giggled and she wrote the number in my phone.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much… I'd remain indebted…"

"Bella, just go after my son." She said softly and I was already running to the car, the phone to my ear. He had to answer. He didn't have my number.

"Hello?" He sounded defeated, broken, hurt. "Hello?" He asked again, on the same even, lifeless tone. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Edward." I choked out when I found my voice. "Please! Please, don't hang up."

He didn't answer, but I heard his breathing picking up. He was crying. I was an evil person.

"Where are you? I have to clarify something." My heart tightened as I waited for his response.

"So close to you."

"What?" I gasped and spun around.

"That's a nice car you have there." He said monotonously. He was close enough that he could see me and my car. But out of my sight.

"Edward, please." I begged and slumped on the hood of Alice's car.

"Look up."

I frowned and saw him on a tree house I had missed before. He hung up and left from my sight. I saw some stairs on the tree trunk and decided I was going to die trying to explain what had happened back at my house. I escaladed the tree carefully and found the trap open. I arrived in the house and closed the trap, looking around me.

"Why are you here?" he asked quietly from behind me.

I turned to see him. His hair was sticking in every direction, his glasses were off and he had cried. The lump in my throat came back.

"Look… let me explain then talk, okay?"

He nodded and sat on a mattress, patting it. I sat next to him and wanted nothing more than to take his hand.

"I went to take a shower after you left and when I came downstairs, I found Rose and Alice there. They told me that you had been there and what Rose had told you… and I swear, I wanted to hurt her! I didn't invite them! I had no idea they will be there! I thought you as a smart kid. Why did you believe Rosalie? I told you that I would never do that!"

"Oh I don't know, Bella!" he sighed frustrated. "It's not like we had ever talked at school. For Christ's sake! You didn't even know my name until this Friday! I had every right to believe her. Especially after what I heard her saying of you fucking me then dumping me!"

"I had never intended to do that! That fact that we slept together is that we both wanted, right? I would have never done that to you or anyone else for that matter. What kind of person do you take me for?" I shouted, I was beyond hurt.

He took me on his lap and wiped m tears that kept falling. "Shh. I screwed up, didn't I?"

I shook my head, choking up on my tears. He kissed my temple and squeezed me close to him. "You know…" he trailed off, smirking. I smiled, encouraging him to start one of his adorable ramblings. "One study collected both reflex tears and emotional tears (after peeling an onion and watching a sad movie, respectively). When scientists analyzed the content of the tears, they found each type was very different. Reflex tears are generally found to be about 98 percent water, whereas several chemicals are commonly present in emotional tears. First is a protein called prolactin, which is also known to control breast milk production. Adrenocorticotropic hormones are also common and indicate high stress levels. The other chemical found in emotional tears is leucine-enkephalin, an endorphin that reduces pain and works to improve mood." I had no idea what adrenocorticotropic was but I fell in love with him a little more that second.

I pressed my lips to his, straddling his legs. He groaned and fell backwards, holding tightly on my waist. We were okay, I realized as his tongue sneaked out.

"I should have stayed. I am sorry." He apologized.

"I am sorry too. If I hadn't been so mean to you before, you would have trusted me."

"I trust you, Bella. Implicitly." That last word meant a lot for me. I decided to tell him how I fell.

"I love you." It was so easy to say those little words. It was worth it to see his green eyes widening, his mouth falling open and crimson blood flooding his cheeks.

"Are you serious?" he whispered after a few endless minutes.

"Like never before."

"Perfect! Because I love you more! I think, I've been in love with you since you stepped foot in Forks High that first day of school, all those years ago. You had been my Biology lab partner, my math desk mate. I had helped you at tests. You may not remember, but I do."

I bit my lip to keep from shouting at my indifference.

"Don't cry." He whispered and pressed me closer to his chest. "What can I do to distract you?"

"Tell me something else. Something random." I sniffed, burying my face in his neck. He smelt amazing. I'd bottle his very essence if I could.

"Oh I can do that." He said teasingly and kissed me behind my ear making me shudder. "A duck's quack doesn't echo, and no one knows why." I grinned and kissed the side of his neck. "A lion's roar can be heard from five miles away. Flies jump backwards when they take off." That cracked me up and we both started laughing loudly. "The world's youngest parents were 8 and 9 years old in China in 1910."

"Are you serious?"

"It is true. I read about it." He nodded, drawing circles on my back. "The Ramses brand of condom is named after the great pharaoh Ramses II who fathered over 160 children. Cool, huh?"

Just like that, the mood shifted again and became charged with an electrical buzz. I rolled on his chest and kissed his lips trying to pour all my love for him. He reciprocated in kind, allowing me to taste his very essence.

"A clitoris is a type of flower." He said against my lips.

"Are you giving me another private lesson?" I teased him.

"Donald Duck comics were banned in Finland because he doesn't wear pants."

I giggled and claimed his lips again before he could say anything else. I felt him smiling against my lips. "Pigs orgasms' last 30 minutes." Edward said when we separated.

"Lucky pigs. I'd never take their name in vain." I muttered and rolled the hem of his shirt up.

"A dork is a whale's penis."

"You burn 26 calories in a one minute kiss." I told him, lucky I knew something to conquer with his vast knowledge of anything, really.

"8% of humans have regular anal sex."

I blanched and stared in his eyes. This seemed to hold some meaning to it.

"The term "love" is from the Sanskrit lubhyati, meaning "desire"." Edward said quickly. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's nice to know so many things." I told him, grinning. "Right now, though… I _desire_ you." I smirked. He chuckled and took his shirt off then put his hands under my dress.

"Were you in a hurry?" he taunted me.

"I have knickers! They are just… umm very short and barely there." I said, blushing.

"I really love it when you blush." Edward whispered and snapped the band of my knickers. "When a person falls in love, the ventral tegmental area in the brain floods the caudate nucleus with dopamine. The caudate then signals for more dopamine; the more dopamine, the higher a person feels. The same system becomes activated when someone takes cocaine."

"That means I'm high on you?" I wondered, playing with the buckle at his belt.

"You can say that. It's about time. I had been high on you for so many years, now."

"You are really like a drug, you know? I can't seem to stay away from you. Now that I know you… you won't get ride of me."

"I don't even want you to ever leave. The urge to fall in love is, like sex and hunger, a primitive, biological drive. Studies show that the risk of a "secret love" being revealed heightens romantic feelings for the partners, thanks to increased levels of phenyl ethylamine "

"Edward, as much as I love to hear new stuff, just shut up right now."

He grinned and we made quick work of the remaining cloths. We spent the night in the tree house, making love on the mattress and watching the moon. Tomorrow would bring a new beginning. A new me. Tomorrow, everyone would see the true me and I won't give a damn if they liked me or not. Edward was all that mattered in that second.

**Reviews would be appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it. It's the first time I write in a ****contest and I hope I did a pretty good job.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You wanted a second part so here it is. After reading TwiAggie94's review, i just knew that I will write a secodn part to this story. She came me many ideas and I hope I raised to her expectations as well as all my reader's expectations. **

**I'm sure this isn't as good as the first part, there isn't as much geeky Edward, but I clarified some things. Enjoy! There won't be a continuation and please vote for my story when the voting will start. It's my first time in a contest.  
**

We woke up to his phone ringing. It was his mother telling us to go to eat breakfast. She had known the whole time where he was and now, a new question arose. Had Edward heard what I talked with her, last night? I've told her some things I wasn't very proud of, including Jacob.

"Well, good morning! About time you decided to wake up!" Esme greeted us when we trudged our way in the kitchen.

Edward grunted and fell on the table. I stifled a giggle, he was amusing this morning. Before the food was set on the table, he started snoring.

"He's not a morning person, as you can see." Esme said from my left, putting an omelet in front of me. I haven't eaten something so consistent in the morning in a very long time. "Edward, wake up." She said loudly, putting food in front of him. He grunted in response. "Why don't you try, for a change? It takes me half an hour to make him keep his eyes open. Today, I don't have time. I have a few errands to run, which means I should be going." Saying that, she waved to me and disappeared out the door.

I continued eating my omelet, thinking of a way to wake Edward. Would it work if I poked him? I remember my mother was doing that to me when I was little. Of course, I ended up annoyed and cranky, but awake.

He swatted my hand. "Leaf ahone."

"Your mother just left and I will be going, too. I have to change my clothes and give Alice a lift considering her car is with me."

"Go."

"I want to see you awake." I insisted.

"Damn, you're worse that Mom." He groaned and lifted his head from the table. His cheek had a red spot and his hair was flattened on his left side. He was adorable.

"Try to stay awake. I'll see you at school." I got up and ruffled his hair.

"Don't forget the essay." He whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

"How could I?" I wondered rhetorically. "I should be on my way." I kissed his lips once and turned to go, but he won't let go. "Edward…"

He was looking at me with that serious expression again. "I love you."

My throat constricted and a grin formed on my lips. "Love you, too." I whispered and pressed his head to my chest. I kissed his head and sighed in his hair.

My phone ringing interrupted our moment. I fumbled with it before I answered without checking the ID caller.

"Friends, friends and all that, but I want my car, Bella."

"Alice!" I shouted and glanced at Edward's wristwatch. "I'll be there in… fifteen minutes." I disentangled from him and rushed to the door.

"There, meaning your house or mine?" she asked impatiently.

"What?" I asked shocked as I closed the car door behind me.

"Did you just slam my door?" she screeched in my ear.

"No."

She groaned. "I'm in front of your house." She hung up.

I had some explanation to give her. Will she talk with me after I tell her everything? Hopefully, she will. Rose didn't look like would talk with me ever again.

I parked in front of my house and saw Alice on the porch, examining her nails.

"Finally! I was going to die of boredom! Do you know what hour is it?"

She was in her fast forward mode. The second, I opened the door, we were inside and I was pushed in the shower as she went to find appropriate clothes. I returned in my room in just a towel.

"You get dressed," she gestured to the bed. "I'll pack your school bag."

She was bind to see our essay. I felt my blush making an appearance and intensifying when I saw my clothes. Skinny jeans, a blouse with a deep v-neck and high heels.

"Let's say I agree with your clothes, but you know I can't wear high heels." I protested.

"Flats, then." She muttered under her breath about my equilibrium and gave me a pair of baby blue flats. "What's _this_?" She had found our essay.

"The essay for Biology. Haven't I told you that I was going to work on it?"

"It was hard to believe that you'd do a project. And I think you practiced reproduction."

I gaped at her as my face caught fire. I stuttered, but never managed to get something out.

"Leave my project alone and put in the bag." I snapped and fought with the jeans.

When I was presentable, I took my bag from Alice, who was giving me amused glances and dashed downstairs.

"There's something about you… something different." She mused as I searched for my Granola bar.

"Good or bad?" I wondered. I put the cereal bar in my bag and led her out the door.

"Very good and very bad at the same time. You look distracted, but you are so light, as if something important happened."

Perceptive as always. I offered her a smile and sat in the passenger seat.

"Distracted, I'm telling you." She muttered, coming to my window. "So you'd drive with me and not with lover boy there?"

My head turned in the direction she was pointing to. There was Edward, leaning against the hood of his car, hands in his pockets. I looked back at Alice, who shrugged and winked. I was out of her car and across the street in seconds. Being me, I made a big entrance… tripping over my feet. Luckily, Edward caught me, chuckling.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back, returning his wide grin.

We were leaning closer and closer, I could smell his sweet breath on my face when Alice honked. "We'll be late!" she wailed.

"I don't think so." Edward grumbled and opened the door for me. "I can drive faster than that pixie." Unfortunately, she heard him.

"Race you to school." She challenged him. It surprised me when Edward accepted and I knew that I had to talk with Charlie about the gas for my car. Soon.

All the way to school, I gripped either the seat under me or the seatbelt, praying he won't wrap us around a tree. And he had a variety of green tree trunks to choose from.

"Ha! We're first." Edward said triumphantly, parking in the corner of the parking lot. "That was amazing, huh?" Only when he turned to me, he saw how white and probably statuesque I was. "Bella?"

"I'm fine." I managed to get out.

"Was that too fast?"

"You should be lucky the police didn't get to you." I snapped, my voice trembling.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I won't speed again." He snapped open my seatbelt and took me in his arms.

"Let's go." I mumbled after a few moments. My heart had settled down. "Are you ready?"

"Not sure. Go first or something… I'll catch you up on the hallway or in class."

I wanted to protest, but I knew he needed time to adapt to this. I kissed his cheek and stepped out of the car. I found Alice, a few cars away. "I came with you." I said in a low voice. She looked behind us and shrugged then nodded. I saw Edward stepping out of his car and for the first time, I watched how people were around him. It was as if he didn't even exist.

"You know you want to." Alice whispered. I didn't need further encouragements. I started walking toward him, just in time to see Jacob slamming in him.

"Sorry, didn't see you there."

In two long strides, I was next to Edward, my arms around him and glaring at Jake. He looked at me as if I had grown another head. Everyone was staring at us. There was silence until Jake started laughing.

"Have fun with my leftovers."

I tightened my grip on Edward, praying he won't do anything. I stirred him inside, dodging everyone that was looking weird at me.

"Are you going to tell me about him?" Edward hissed under his breath as I stirred him to my locker.

"He is nothing. I was with him just once… it was a mistake." We arrived to my locker.

"Bella," he closed my locker's door and turned me to him. "I heard what you told Mom."

I paled and focused on a lint on his jacket.

"Is it true?"

"What did you hear?"

He sighed and looked around then leaned closer. "Did that scum… forced himself on you? You told me something, but I thought you wanted it, at that time. Tell me, did he…" he gulped. "I can't even say the fucking word."

"Sort of." I muttered, still not meeting his eyes.

"Sort of?" he shouted. "Look at me!" he demanded and turned my head to him. "He did or he didn't."

"It doesn't matter now. I told you. It's done, it's over."

"I don't think so." He stopped talking and took my hand, dragging me under some stairs, so we could talk privately without leery eyes on us. "He was your first, right?"

Shit! No… we aren't getting there. "It's not like that."

"Like hell! He stole your virtue. This shit, what he did to you, can be traumatizing. If not now then on the long run."

"I don't need you to lecture me on that. I know I did some awful things, but I'm changed."

"Do you understand that I don't give a shit of how you were before? All that matters to me now is that that scum _raped_ you." He whispered the bad word, making me shudder.

"Edward… I'm fine. Do you believe me on that?"

"I want to."

"Then do believe me, please. Let's go to our classes. It rang a few minutes ago."

I went to my class, wishing and hoping he won't go after Jake. I could see Edward wanting to beat Jake, but there was no need. Why stir closed cases?

Next time I saw Edward was in the cafeteria and he looked happier than earlier. I was glad he had let it go.

"Ready for Biology?" I asked, sitting in the row to get food. I hadn't done this in some time.

"As ever. I told you, I had never done such a thing."

"He probably won't even realize what's there until he gets home." I dismissed it.

I didn't have to ask for food, the lady knew what to give me. I grinned and handed her the money. Edward bought a sandwich.

"You'd like to feel the benefits of yogurt, again?" he teased me.

"Oh shut up or you'd feel the benefits of mustard on your face!"

I led him to the table I saw Alice at. Her eyes were on someone behind me. Probably Jasper.

"Hey, Alice." I said and plopped down. Edward sat next to me, busying himself with the sandwich.

She threw me a small smile then focused back behind me, her eyes widening. I frowned and turned to see what could be so interesting. Rosalie was coming our way. Fuming. Shit. I glanced at Edward and saw that he didn't look very comfortable there.

"I really hate Clapp." Rosalie made her presence known. She sat next to Alice, directly across Edward who shifted in his seat.

"What did he do?" Alice asked, turning to her.

"Apparently, people twist their ankles a lot around here." She replied, glaring at me.

"I didn't feel like it, Friday." I shrugged.

"So? You could have said something else. You knew I wanted to do this!"

"Oh shut up, Rose! We both know why you act like this! I didn't invite over to my house Sunday."

"So now, friends can't visit unannounced? And since when do you hang out with him?" she sneered, pointing to Edward.

I knew he won't say anything so I took it upon myself to clarify the situation. "We worked together on a project and one thing led to another…" The explanation sounded bad even to my ears.

"So? You fucked him, that's it!" she said crudely.

"Will stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Edward snapped.

"Oh nerdy had feelings!"

"Rosalie!" I yelled, getting up. She quirked an eyebrow at me, challenging me. "You don't know _anything_ so keep your tramp shut." I hissed and grabbed Edward's arm, dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"You realize what you did, right?" he asked softly.

"What?" I snapped, still angry.

"Well… everyone knows you are with me or has an idea of what is going on… "

"So? What is your point? I realized this weekend that not the quantity of friends matters but the quality."

"You knew that all along, you just had a biased opinion of who were your true friends."

"As much as I am annoyed with her, she was a good friend. She saved my ass from trouble." I whispered and let him hug me.

"Do you think, she'll come around?"

"Not likely. I know Rose. She is all for fame and prom queen and Oscars and this shit."

"You knew it will be hard." Edward reminded me and hugged me. I snuggled in his chest and sighed. "Are you going to cry?"

"Are you scared of a few tears?" I teased him, feeling the tears in my eyes. It stung to be betrayed by someone you called friend. She had hurt Edward earlier, I was sure.

"I am not really comfortable around crying girls. I mean, it freaks me out when Mom's crying from peeling onion."

I giggled and tightened my grip around his waist. "Then I'll be strong." I said and leaned up, kissing him once.

Biology class came and passed. Well, not without embarrassing moments. We had to hand the essays when the class started then we had to make an abstract of the lesson for that day from the book.

"Five minutes." Edward said cheerfully in my ear.

"Swan." My head snapped up and I knew that Banner had read our essay. "Why don't you stay after class?"

I nodded, turning red. Edward protested that he should stay too, but I told him to go since the teacher wanted only me. Of course, he thought it had been my idea.

"Do you care to explain what this is?" Banner seethed when I approached his desk.

"Our essay." I said promptly.

"Have you run out of animals to kill and decided to have some fun with me?"

"You wanted an essay on reproduction. We worked hard to find the information. I am sorry if the tile isn't… uhh… "

"I believe the word you are looking for is decent. And did you even let Edward look over it?"

"Of course, sir. We wrote it together. You can ask him." I said sincerely.

"I don't know why I don't believe you. He is usually more attentive. The theme was reproduction, not _human_ reproduction with explicit terminology."

"We had no idea what we were doing and what do you mean _not_ human…?"

"Reproduction in general. Flowers, animals… and humans."

I realized that we had been driven by our lower heads if I could say that in my case, too. "Oh."

"You have detention, tomorrow."

"What? Why?" I groaned.

"Indecent material shown to a teacher." He snapped and left me dumbfounded in the middle of the classroom. I rushed to P.E. and actually played (or tried) volleyball. I channeled all my frustration on the poor ball, which happened to hit Mike a lot. I was okay with that. When school let out, I was the first to leave or so I thought. There was a circle in the parking lot, people were shouting, and chanting what sounded like "Fight!" I rolled my eyes as I heard the sirens of the police cars.

I knew that Forks was boring, but why fight just to have something to do? I looked around for Edward and couldn't find him. Had he already left? Nope, the car was still there.

"Bella!" I turned to Rosalie who was watching the fight and made my way there. Why was she suddenly nice? "Don't look, please." She put her arms around me head and hugged me. "I am sorry for everything I said."

"What the hell?" I groaned and pushed her away. I turned to the group of people and froze. Edward was there. With Jacob. I cried out something and started pushing people away to get to them. I should have known that Edward won't let it go. Jacob was twice his size and much stronger.

I heard Rosalie's voice from behind me, but didn't turn. I had to save Edward. I finally arrived in the middle of the circle. To my surprise, Jacob was on the asphalt as Edward carried legs in his stomach and fists to his face, muttering about criminals, rapes and disrespectful jerks.

"Stop!" I shouted. He looked at me, range in his eyes and kicked Jacob again, harder. Somehow, he got up and punched Edward quite hard, breaking something because I heard a crack then Edward was on the ground. I crouched to him and hugged his frame to me, glaring at Jacob.

I put Edward's head on my lap and stroked his hair that was full of blood close to his temple. I saw with the corner of my eye that Emmett got a hold of Jacob and punched his mouth, telling him that the police will take care of his ass.

A police cruiser pulled up and Charlie stepped out. I was relieved. He would be on Edward's side. The other police officer got Jacob and took him to a second cruiser as Charlie approached us and yanked Edward up.

"What are you doing? He's hurt!" I shouted to him.

"You know the rules, Bella."

"He needs a doctor." I insisted.

"Someone would look at his wounds at the station. Go home."

"The hell!" I screamed and watched as my own Dad took my boyfriend away and pushed him in the back of the cruiser.

I picked Edward's jacket that was on the ground and felt for the car keys, hoping they were there and not in his pants. They were there. I knew my first destination. His parents' house. They should know why he was being held by the police.

I arrived in front of his house quickly and knocked a few times. When I didn't get any answer, I tired the handle. The door was open.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I asked loudly. She appeared from the kitchen, looking startled at me. She looked at the jacket in my hand and my tear-strike face and froze. "I need to tell you something before you jump to conclusions." I said softly. She didn't move. "Ehh Mrs. Cullen?"

"Where's Edward?" she finally asked, panicked. "And call me Esme."

"That's the thing," I started and slumped on the stairs. "He… I… he heard us last night. He heard about Jacob." I clarified.

"What did he do?" she asked horrified and terrified.

"Um… I found him beating him. Actually, they were beating each other… There's more. I have bad news." I whispered, clutching the jacket.

"Is he hurt?" she cried out, joining me on the stairs.

"A bit, I think. Dad took him in." I rushed out, looking at my hands.

"He's at the police?"

"Uhh yeah. I'm so sorry! It's all my fault." I told her, finally meeting her eyes.

"Oh hush, child! It's not your fault." She shushed me and stroked my head. "Carlisle would be happy to hear that." She giggled.

"What?" I asked dumbly, forgetting about being polite.

"He was wondering if he was indeed his son. You see, my husband was always the troublemaker and then he got this little genius as a kid that never got in trouble or crossed anyone's word. You can see why he'd be proud of Edward, right?"

"But he's hurt!" I demanded.

"You have no idea how many times I tended to Carlisle's bruises before he went to home after one of his fights in high school."

I drove us to the station while she talked with her husband. We went inside the station and met with Mark, Dad's friend.

"You sure know how to pick them, kid." He chortled. "He's talking with the Black kid now."

I suppressed an urge to go and give him a round of my own beating and asked about Edward. Mark pointed to a door and I scurried that way with Esme on my heels. Edward's head shot up when the door opened and he groaned when he saw us. He looked worse than I initially thought. He had a black eye, a bump on his side of head, split lips and a bruise on his jaw, his right wrist was in a wrap.

"Edward, you should have known better." Esme chided him. I knew she was upset, but I couldn't wait for Carlisle to get here and hug his son or pat him on the back for what he's done.

"I had to do something. I mean… he started it. He threw the first punch." Edward defended himself.

"Did he say anything else?" I asked, jumping on the table in front of him. He nodded, but didn't answer verbally. Esme realized we wanted to talk alone and she excused herself to go wait for Carlisle.

"First, your father hates me. Second, that scum started calling you some names I won't repeat and I snapped, but decided not to hit him unless he does it."

"What have you done to provoke him?"

"I told him that I'd go to the police." He threw me a smile but grimaced and winced. I jumped off the table and sat on his lap.

"Where does it hurt?" I whispered.

"Almost every inch of my body. But don't worry." I leaned to kiss him and after a few seconds a moved away aware that I could hurt him. "He told me something…"

"I'm sure it was all lies."

"A guy won't lie about that, not even him." Edward insisted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"He told me… he wasn't your first. Is that true?" he asked softly, his eyes curious.

"Emm not now." I decided. I wasn't sure if I was ready to admit that to anyone. His eyes flashed in anger and something that looked like betraying. "I'll tell you. I promise."

Before he could respond, Dad came in and I jumped up. "There you are! I need a word with you." He told me. Was he going to finally care that he has a daughter? I marched after him, fuming.

"If I am not home to take care of you, you decide to rebel?" he shouted at me after he closed the door of his office.

"What? I haven't done anything bad." I defended myself.

"No? Well Jacob Black as another opinion and this Edward Cullen just proved me what friends you have."

"This is hypocritical of you, Dad. You don't even care about me for years and suddenly, you decide to play Dad. No, thank you. I can make decisions on my own. Jacob was a mistake and Edward is my boyfriend." I snapped.

"Be careful what you tell me, young lady!" A vein was pulsing on Charlie's forehead. "Boyfriend!" he scoffed.

"Yes! I'm sure you know his father, Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

"Of course, that's what shocks me. How his boy has turned out."

"DAD! How many times have you had to arrest Edward? It's the first time he did anything bad and he did it for me!" I screamed. Charlie didn't comment. "You want to know the truth? I didn't tell you because guess? You weren't there to listen to me! Jacob raped me three months ago."

He froze and watched me horrified. I burst in tears after finally admitting to him what had happened. Suddenly, his arms were around me and I returned the hug.

"Oh honey, if I knew…"

"So you will release Edward?" I whispered.

"I have to talk to him, hear his side then we'll see."

"You know that Jacob will win this argument." I told him.

"He won't. He has antecedents in street fights or disturbing the peace of the town." I snorted at his words but accepted his plan. "I'll go now and talk with your boyfriend."

"Dad." He turned to me. "Please, be gentle. He's scared." He nodded and left.

I left shortly after him and met in front of the station with Edward's parents. Carlisle was grinning and I daresay he looked proud. Esme had been right.

"Did your father go to talk with Edward?"

"Yes, just now." I nodded and sat on the stairs.

"Now, I am proud of him. We should celebrate." Carlisle boasted.

"He is hurt, sweetie! You shouldn't encourage such behavior!" Esme scolded him.

"But he finally made my name proud!"

"You should be happy he isn't a trouble maker."

"When a letter came home, my parents knew it was from school." He shot back, happy.

I couldn't help but giggle. They turned to me, looking startled. They had forgotten about me, I shouldn't have laughed.

"Have you ever got a detention?" Carlisle asked me, curiously.

Plenty. "A few times." I chose to answer. "Did Edward get detention?" I asked surprised.

"Of course! Two! I had his Biology teacher calling me…" I shot up, stopping him mid-sentence and went back inside, blushing like crazy. Had Banner lost his mind?

I ran straight into someone and before I could apologize, arms wrapped around me. Edward. I sighed in content and snuggled there. "You okay?"

"Banner called our parents." I whispered.

"That's why he stopped you after class?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Your father wants to celebrate your turning into a bad boy." I giggled.

"Of course!" Edward groaned. "Let's go. Is there a back door or something?"

"Do you want him to throw a party for all the bad things you did in one day?"

He shrugged and kissed my cheek, putting an arm around me.

"Bella!" Oh crap! Banner called Charlie, too. I turned around and was met with his red face. "I just got a very interesting phone call."

"It was my fault, sir." Edward stepped out. That was partly true. I named to document and he named the essay.

"Is that so? I had the impression you were good boy, Cullen."

"Oh ehh that was… a lapse of judgment. It was late and we had to name it… It was my idea, don't punish her."

"Oh no, I can't ground her. She has detention to serve." Charlie said in a grave voice.

"You have no idea how man times I had detention! Why the sudden interest in my life?" I stepped up.

"You're growing up, Bells. I always was interested in your life, you were just unaware of that." He said simply and turned around when he was called somewhere.

I stood there petrified. Had he really cared all those years?

We left after I told Charlie I might not be sleeping home. He merely nodded and returned to the other police officer. I took Edward's hand and we exited the police station.

"Son!" Carlisle said loudly and hugged Edward. I saw Esme rolling her eyes and sighing. "We are throwing a party! In family so it will be a small gathering." He continued, stirring his son away. Edward shot a panicked look over his shoulder to which I couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you friends with a short girl with black hair?" Esme asked, linking her arm with mine.

"Yes. Why?"

"She stopped by earlier to see what had happened. She heard Carlisle… so there be more than the four of us."

"Alice heard about the party?" I shouted, unable to stop myself. "No! Does she know where you live?"

"I gave her directions, she asked about something mission from her car. She said you probably dropped it."

She was good, damn it! "There will be a bigger party. She's sort of a party freak." I muttered. "I should get there first and tell her to leave." I whispered.

"The more the merrier." Oh no, she didn't understand what Alice could do! I zoomed past her and grasped Edward's elbow, dragging him after me.

"Ow, easy!" he complained, stumbling.

"Sorry, but we _need_ to get to your house. Alice heard of the party."

"May a few more won't be that bad. It will take Carlisle off my neck."

"You don't want a party a la Alice." I said seriously. I went to the driver's seat and he raised an eyebrow, but didn't complain.

I drove over the legal speed limit and when I parked in his driveway, I was too late. Alice was on porch with a bit basket in her arms. Emmett came out of the house, grumbling.

"How the fuck…"

"Alice has her own ways." I explained.

"He's here! Quick, Jazz!" she screeched when we stepped out of the car.

Edward came over to me and stopped me in tracks, chuckling. "Stop fretting. It will be fine."

"I feel like it should come a geeky moment." I giggled nervously.

"I'll save that for later." He whispered and kissed me softly.

"Keep him there for five minutes, it's not ready!" Alice yelled and closed the front door.

"How can I keep you occupied for five minutes?" I wondered dramatically.

He didn't answer verbally, but leaned and sucked my top lip in his mouth. The boy was good.

We separated when a car parked next to us, honking once. His parents. I turned red and buried my head in his chest. He grumbled something about his father, squeezing me close to him.

"Why aren't you going inside?" Esme asked confused.

"Alice is taking over." I mumbled, not turning around.

Emmett came for us and he acted as if he was best buddies with Edward, shaking hands and all that shit.

"That was amazing, man!" he boasted. "If I knew what was going on earlier, I would have lent you a hand or a fist, more likely."

"I'll keep it in mind." Edward nodded.

"The house is totally changed so don't panic." He whispered, leading us inside.

The living room had banners hanging from the walls, party hats, snacks, drinks… Alice never did it half way. She bounced to our side and put a party hat on Edward's head, making him scowl. He looked adorable with the pink paper hat on the top of his head. He turned to me, showing me exactly how much he _enjoyed_ this. I squeezed his hand and shrugged.

To my surprise, Rose came to me and hugged me, whispering that she was sorry for everything.

"Apologize to him, too." I whispered back, hugging her with one hand. She turned to Edward, who regarded her confused until she hugged him tightly. He glanced at me weirded out and I smiled at him. I knew that Rose was a mean bitch, but she had a big heart. This showed that she had a heart and made me realize she was here because she wanted and not because Alice or Emmett had dragged her by the hair.

The party was centered on Edward and I could see how much he hated the attention. I understood him perfectly. As much as I loved being respected at school, I still hated the spotlight.

We played different silly games, drank (not booze, his parents had forbidden it) and stayed up until late at night. After about an hour since Edward's parents went to bed, the party broke and I was about to go home when he kept me there.

"Of course, you _won't_ leave." He said seriously.

"Edward, Charlie may wonder…"

"I'm coming with you. Let me pack my books for tomorrow."

Before I could state that he was insane, he disappeared. He came back in ten minutes, grinning and took my hand.

"What did you do?" I insisted as we went to his car.

"Me? Nothing."

"Bullshit. You have this shit eating grin… Spill."

"After packing my schoolbag for tomorrow and getting a change of clothes, I went to tell my parents that I'm spending the night with you. Dad didn't look too pleased, but I found an escape."

"Maybe he is right. You're turning into a bad boy." I teased and slapped his ass. Edward turned me to him and hugged me tightly.

"I told him that if he doesn't want me sneaking out then he should allow me to spend the night at your house. He caved."

I rolled my eyes and a giggle escaped me. "What would my Dad say when he'd see you?"

"I didn't think of that."

It was probably the first time he didn't have an answer. While driving to my house, he muttered under his breath, probably finding an answer of why he was spending the night with me. I hoped Charlie wouldn't realize Edward was with me, but luck wasn't with me.

"I didn't realize he was coming here." Charlie said from the living room's doorway.

"Actually, sir," Edward started in a small voice. I turned to him surprised. What had his brain concocted? "My parents were quite mad and didn't allow me to sleep home. I hope you won't mind if I spend the night here."

"Is that so? Do you want me to talk with your father? You only fought on my daughter's behalf." Charlie said, he sounded moved.

"Oh no, please!" Edward even shuddered. He was an amazing actor. "Let them calm down. I'll talk with them tomorrow."

"All right. I am going back to the station in fifteen minutes. Bella, arrange the couch for him." he told me and went upstairs.

"You need a prize or something." I complimented.

"It's all in the facial muscles and truthfulness in the eyes. The most hurt you look, the better." He winked. "Do I have to sleep on the couch?" he asked, pouting his lips.

"We're not fighting so I won't torture you. Just wait for Charlie to leave."

I prepared the couch for his oversleep and the second Charlie left, Edward sneaked in my room. He stayed next to the bed, watching it apprehensively.

"Aw crap! I didn't think of your bed."

"Afraid of my bed?" I teased, bouncing on it.

"The middle, right?" he asked, putting a knee on the edge of the mattress.

"Yep, carefully." I advised.

I never thought he could get sexier, but as Edward crawled to me, I nearly had a small orgasm. His green gaze locked on mine as he licked his lips putting a hand in front of the other then a knee in front of the other. _Hot_. When he was hovering above me, I snapped out of my lust-induced daze and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his mouth to mine.

"I really love you, you that?" I whispered against his lips, not wanting to end the kiss.

"Refresh my memory." He murmured, putting his amazing mouth behind my ear and sucking at the spot there. I moaned loudly and buckled my hips in his. I needed friction, I needed our clothes off, I needed Edward.

That second, I knew that I didn't regret any decision I had made in the past few days. And tomorrow in detention, I'd have him with me to keep me company. I was turning angel Edward in bad Edward and I really liked the change in him. Nothing could change my opinion about him ever again and I was going to act as I should have acted that second day of school when I moved here. I was going to be myself and I couldn't give a damn what the popular squad thought of me. I still had all my friends, including Rosalie and moreover, I had Edward. Life couldn't get better. High school would end soon and I'd move to college where people aren't so narrow minded. I just had to learn and implicate myself more than usual to get in the same college as Edward. I wasn't going anywhere else, I had to be close to him. Always.

**Review and leave me some love.**


End file.
